Sword Plus
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Sanji went missing in an Island and didn't return even after the log pose set. When he was found by their least expected member, Zoro, an unexpected turn of events set the two farther from each other. Will they be reunited as nakama? /YAOI/
1. Darkness

***Sword+***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_YAOI_**

**_-SanjixZoro pairng-_**

**_If you disagree- you're reading the wrong fiction!_**

**_Janaa!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: DARKNESS**

* * *

Zoro was walking along a dark tunnel.

There was nothing to be seen… nothing to be heard except his own footsteps making the tapping sound as it hit the stone cold ground. And no, he wasn't lost nor was he adrift. For the first time in his long years, he knew he was on the right track—right track to find _him._

He was looking for their damned cook. That's right— the blond, curly eyebrows and dynamic cook just suddenly disappeared without a trace in the island they docked. It has been four days since then. Their log pose has already set a day ago and still there was no sign of the cook. Naturally the crew has decided not to leave him because he's basically the real thing keeping them all alive and healthy. Everyone has been looking for him ever since. Nonetheless, it was all a futile search.

If he'd be asked—he'd naturally told everyone to go look for another chef. But that wasn't the case. No matter how idiotic curly eyebrow would seem, he was still his nakama. And no one abducts his nakama without having to pay the price.

And so he went on and searched the whole island. He searched high and low. He reached all ends and points of the island. But there was no sign of him.

Everyone was already worried. Even his captain was dying—literally, from the absence of Sanji's food (they lived on the town's market food supply). They were all hot on the cook's trail. They have asked the townsfolk but no one seemed to want and help some pirates. Even Nico Robin had a hard time getting information.

Until the fourth day.

She returned from the pub she was hanging about and was somehow able to get information about bandits. This information didn't come free as Robin had to threaten life in order to get it. The townsfolk were clearly afraid of whoever these bandits were. No matter…

A group of bandits was said to occupy the underground part of the city that leads to the inside of the mountain. It was possible that Sanji was there. Why did they take him? What did he do? Is he still alive? Then why hasn't he returned yet? Those were the questions everyone asked, but the captain could careless as he set about to look for his nakama. The group headed for all possible entrance to the underground.

And Zoro knew he was on the right path. He used the path he saw in the forest. Upon entry, he already knew he was right—in reality he was following two suspicious men whom some townsfolk were eyeing with anxiety. He knew those kinds of looks and knew those kinds of guys. So he went on.

Walk and walk… silently he went on. He couldn't help getting pissed at how lame the cook must be to be captured by half-assed bandits. He could already see the cook's face upon realizing that he, the swordsman, was the one to rescue him. That will be a memory to remember.

Zoro walked on until he saw a light from a distance. With still an impassive look on his face, he continued walking until an opening came to light. A large cave greeted him together with five men drinking loudly outside what looked like a prison cell. Zoro didn't even let the men to look at him as he slashed them unconscious. How could he delay time when he finally had a glimpse of a blond hair inside the prison?

Wrecking the door open, Zoro went inside. It was half dark, but he could perfectly make out the figure of the cook tied on the wall with shackles on his arms and legs.

"Oi, you alive?" Zoro said as he grabbed the nearest torch and set it up high to see the cook clearly to the light, "you've got some nerves making us wait like tha—!"

It was as if lightning struck Zoro. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold at what he saw. Sanji was tied on the wall with his head bleeding and bruises all over his body. His polo was wide open with wounds and gashes on his chest. There were already purple spot forming under his wounds and Zoro knew they must be painful. But that wasn't just it and Zoro found himself suddenly uncertain and afraid. His eyes found Sanji's pants down his toes and that was it. He knew what had happened.

Biting his lower lip, he went over and fixed Sanji's dress before freeing him from his shackles. Sanji fell down on his shoulders and the swordsman was surprised at how light the cook's body was. As gently as he could, for he had never been gentle all his life, he carried Sanji out of the cave.

Questions greeted him upon arrival. Shock and anger from the crew. He didn't tell them about the apparent violation. Chopper, Nami and Brook took over Sanji while Zoro was left to answer Luffy and the others.

"I found their hideout," he told Luffy and there was a murderous glint on his eye.

"Tell me where it is," Luffy answered with the same deadly aura, "they're not going anywhere without paying the price."

"I'll make them pay too," Usopp said and everyone prepared for the attack. Except for Zoro.

"I'm staying."

The others looked at him. Luffy gave him that look.

"Alright, guard the place and take care of Sanji. Let's go—everyone!"

"AYE!"

Zoro headed for the door toward Chopper's room where he was treating Sanji. And there he waited.

An hour later, as he slept on the floor, he felt the doctor stand in front of him. Zoro opened his eyes and saw Chopper looking at him sadly. Zoro's face grew grim.

"How's the cook?" he asked

"He's not well," Chopper responded, "His body is badly beaten, and there's a sign of concussion on his head… I've treated his wounds and bruises but his temperature continues to go up… he's not good."

Zoro kept his silence. Chopper spoke again.

"Ne, Zoro… there's something I don't understand…"

"…"

"There were bite marks on his neck and all over his chest," the doctor hesitated a little, "and claw marks all over his body… I don't understand why a person would torture him that way…"

Zoro remembered what he saw back at the cave that made his blood boil. He clenched his fist and wanted to destroy things… that kind of violation to a man he knew so well…

_How did Sanji feel back then? What would he feel now?_

Zoro was struck by the question.

"Ne… Zoro… is Sanji going to be okay?" Chopper was already crying.

Zoro looked at him, and then decided to calm down. He raised his right hand and tapped the doctor lightly on the head.

"You're asking me that? You're the doctor, aren't you?"

Chopper sniffed. Zoro's tone became serious.

"Don't worry… he'll be fine… he's not the type of guy to give up on something like this."

But somehow he doubted his own words. Something like _this_, huh?

Out of the quiet darkness, large explosions were heard next. Zoro and Chopper looked up to see half of the mountain burning and people screaming from both the town and the bandits' site. Zoro's eyes reflected the fire and remembered why he didn't come to avenge his nakama.

"Chopper," he said quietly as they watch the destruction made by the rest of the crew, "do not tell the crew about Sanji's physical condition…"

"Huh?" Chopper gazed at him and blinked, "why?"

"Let's not make them worry too much…" Zoro continued on with fire dancing on his eyes, "they need not know… so I beg you… don't tell anyone."

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	2. Shadow

***Sword+***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_YAOI_**

**_-SanjixZoro pairng-_**

**_"A Sword that can cut anything is not a sword.  
A Sword that can cut nothing can cut anything."  
Koshiro-sensei (One Piece)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: SHADOW**

* * *

"Everyone, lunch is ready!" Usopp shouted as he came out of the kitchen wearing Sanji's apron.

"Food!" Luffy shouted as he ran toward the kitchen door and pass the long nosed sniper, "another of Usopp's bad cooking haha!"

"Oi! Was that an insult?"

The others slowly went inside as Thousand Sunny drifted in the ocean.

Zoro was on the deck, training as usual when Usopp called him from the stairs. After saying that he'll follow, the swordsman set his barbell down. He grabbed his towel and wiped his sweat, then looked up at the sunlight. His thoughts immediately jumped to his wounded nakama.

It's been a day since they left the island with half of its forest burned. Zoro remembered clearly how the townspeople screamed and shouted that it was all because of the pirates. The Straw Hats. Well, truth be told it was one of those times that he wasn't sorry for burning the place down… It was one of those times he was really glad he was a pirate.

Zoro shifted his attention and decided to go down the kitchen. Sanji was still unconscious according to Chopper. He was in bad shape and needs to rest for more than a day. The crew wanted to know more but Chopper kept his promise. At least Zoro was able to keep that one in private… he knew Sanji would never… that he wouldn't tell a soul about it even if Zoro didn't found out… so the swordsman decided to keep it that way…

Just as he was about to reach the first landing, he saw a shadow of a man from the corner of his eye. He shot the shadow a look, his hand quick on his sword. That was when he saw a drift of smoke flew up the sky with the wind's blow. Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji was awake.

"You!" Zoro spat in surprise as he pointed a shaking hand at the cook.

"Me?" Sanji whispered with eyes on the swordsman.

"What're you doing out here!? Chopper said you're supposed to rest till the next day!"

"I'm smoking," Sanji said simply as he put his hands on his pockets and walked around the ship's veranda, toward Zoro. When he was on the step beside Zoro, the cook lifted his smoke stick from his mouth and whispered, "You found me… but I'm not gonna thank you. Sorry for the trouble, _Zoro_."

Zoro stiffened at the call of his name and followed Sanji with his eyes till the cook reached the bottom of the stairs. Sanji didn't look back but continued with the straight gaze as he walked toward the kitchen. It was followed by the crew's surprised and delighted noise, but the swordsman was left hanging by the stairs, and staring into nowhere.

Sanji never once talked to him again.

It was like a curse. Zoro thought that night as he stared blankly into the open sea and into the night sky. Sanji was acting like his usual self around everyone. He has also returned to his cooking duties (with a few struggles from Chopper who wants him to rest, Usopp who somewhat likes to cook, to Luffy who wants Sanji to cook). He was the same with everyone… everyone except to the swordsman.

He laughed, smiled and served the ladies. He fought and bickered with Usopp and Luffy. He was the same but he never looked on Zoro's way.

Zoro had expected the cold treatment. It was because of that secret they share. When the crew asked what really happened to him, Sanji simply answered he was taken in by the bandits to be given to the marine to get his bounty. He stopped his story there while the others talked all at once. Luffy bragged about smashing the bandits and wondered how weaklings like those were able to get a hold of Sanji. Usopp assumed the involvement of a woman. Sanji smiled and kept silent. Nobody noticed the clenching of neither his fist nor the sudden dark look on his eyes except for one.

Zoro kept quiet about everything as well and has no plan to say anything either… it was the cook's choice… Sanji was better off without that memory to refresh with.

In any case, he was fine as long as the cook can keep living like that. Even if there were no more bickering and fighting between them. Come to think of it—that's the only thing they share whenever they're around each other. Now the cook wouldn't even call him for dinner.

Zoro could care less and silently kept up with Sanji.

And so that night, he stared at the night sky as he guarded the ship. He was still thoughtful when he heard hurried footsteps down the ship's top deck. Looking down, he saw a shadow half swaying, half running across the ship's floor. Zoro frowned when he recognized that blond hair.

"Cook?"

Sanji tripped and fell down on his knees while clutching his stomach. Zoro half raised from his post as he witnessed this, feeling confused at the cook's actions. Sanji didn't raise from his fall but remained still. Zoro raised an eyebrow, but then saw Sanji curl his body as if in pain. Then all of a sudden his body started shaking violently. Zoro's heart stopped a beat as he realized what was happening.

Sanji was crying.

The cook tried desperately not to make a sound at the pain he was feeling. He clenched his fist and slammed it continuously on the cold floor, all the while keeping himself from shouting. He then clamped his hands on his open mouth and there cried soundlessly till his eyes dried out… not making any sound…

This was an unbearable sight for the swordsman. There may be no words nor sound… but he could clearly understand each stomp and slam the cook was making… he could feel how painful it all was… it was not physical pain. It was much more than that.

_Unbearable._

As Sanji's body shook terribly, and as he continued to keep his pain to himself, another shadow appeared behind him. Opening his blurry eyes, he recognized the shadow's stance. It was Zoro.

"Go!" Sanji said strongly as his fist clenched on the floor, "get lost!"

Zoro stood his ground but didn't say anything.

Sanji shut his eyes close tightly.

"Go! I don't need you here… you don't know anything…!"

Sanji suddenly stopped. Zoro knew that the cook remembered… that he does know…

_Damn._

Sanji's body continued to tremble on the floor. Zoro didn't say anything, but clenched his fist. There was this sudden force from that wanted nothing but to hold his nakama… he had the feeling he wanted to protect this person from grief… from everything… but how?

"You…" he softly started, reaching a hand at the cook's shoulder.

"D-don't touch me!" Sanji hissed hoarsely. The sword man kept his hand on the air as he felt Sanji's shoulder shrinking away from his touch.

"Don't touch me," the cook repeated as he closed his eyes tightly and continued on, "you shouldn't… I'm not the same… because I'm filthy…"

It was this that made Zoro's eyes go wide and made his heart thump faster against his chest.

Sanji was far away… too far… and Zoro didn't like that.

"Dammit, don't give me that now," he finally said as he forcefully grabbed Sanji by the lower arm and pulled him to his feet. Sanji was too surprised to react as he suddenly found himself on Zoro's chest, with the swordsman embracing him tightly.

"Z-Zoro…?" Sanji whispered in disbelief.

"Shut up," Zoro gritted his teeth as he pulled the cook closely. He has never realized how small Sanji's body was… how fragile it was. Curse those people who wronged him. Zoro wished he could meet them because his heart felt like it would burst to pieces if he did not do something about Sanji. He wanted to cut with his sword. He wanted to protect precious people to him... Isn't that why he was striving hard to make himself strong?

He suddenly realized he wanted Sanji to protect Sanji even more. Not just with his sword. He pulled the cook's shaking body closer to his.

"I'll protect you this time," Zoro whispered on Sanji's ear that left the cook speechless. "I promise no one will hurt you again."

Sanji looked up at him and that was all the opportunity Zoro wanted. He knew this was what he wanted from the beginning. He leaned down and gave his precious cook a kiss.

* * *

**~to be Continued to the last chapter!**

**(not really meant to be long!:))**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	3. Silver Lining

***Sword+***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_YAOI_**

**_-SanjixZoro pairng-_**

* * *

_**"My 'luck' versus this thing's 'curse'… **_

_**wanna see what's stronger…? **_

_**If I lose, then I'm just that much of a man anyways…"**_  
Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

* * *

**Chapter 3: SILVER LINING**

* * *

The kiss didn't even reach a second as in the next beat— Zoro felt the wind knocked off his stomach, followed by the rush of the cook's coming left leg. It hit him squarely on the head and he came hurtling toward the ship's other end with a crash.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?!" Sanji shouted, shaking in anger as he came swiftly at Zoro again and grabbed the silent swordsman by the collar, "WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Zoro didn't give any answer but gave Sanji a long searching look which somehow irked the cook's temperament. He threw Zoro down the floor again and shot an angry foot on the swordsman's left side of the head. The floor cracked open in force.

Lights opened all over the ship, followed by hurried footsteps and doors banging open. The whole crew was out and about on the whole scene on the top deck.

"Hey! You guys!" came Usopp's surprise voice as the whole scene flooded into them.

"What's going on?" Chopper called worriedly.

"Oi, you idiots!" Franky's voice was strong, "if you plan to play around watch out with the ship!"

"Sanji-kun…? Zoro?" Nami's voice was full of confusion.

Above all the voices, the swordsman and the cook glared at one another. Zoro could taste blood from his lower lip and felt a little itch on his forehead. Knowing he was injured, he looked back at the person above him and saw a mounting surge of hatred reflected on the blond's eyes. His aura was dark and his veins were all threatening to burst. It was something Zoro had never seen before.

Sanji was still clutching angrily on the swordsman's collar with hands shaking.

"Sanji…" Chopper voiced out in concern exactly as the cook leaned down to Zoro and hissed in a cold tone, "Don't come near me… I don't need this kind of pity from you… get on your way and get lost—!"

Zoro didn't reply. He silently took in everything that Sanji said and watched as the cook slowly stand from their position to face the crew.

"Oi, what's that about?" Usopp inquired as Sanji walked towards them.

"It's nothing," Sanji replied calmly as he walked over to them. "Zoro's… just playing around."

Chopper ran toward Zoro who waved him away. "I'm fine."

"But you're bloody!" Chopper announced the made the whole crew looked from him to Sanji. The cooked stopped on his tracks but didn't make any moves to look behind him.

"I'm fine," the swordsman repeated firmly as he stood up quietly. He looked on the cook's way but there was no sign coming from him. In the end, Sanji chose to head toward his room and shut himself until it was the break of dawn.

The chaos last night did little to tamper the spirit of the rest of the crew the next morning. Luffy and Usopp proceeded on fooling around with Chopper while the ladies and other non-human crew watched on. It was with little heart from the others except for the children when the cook opened the kitchen door and called everyone to eat with that big smile of his.

And Zoro was left out.

He didn't mind. He was off on the other side of the deck, training heavily, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't have to look around nor did he have to raise his hopes up. He could easily identify their doctor's footsteps from the rest.

Chopper was there with a tray of food for him. He gave it to the swordsman and remained still on his position. Zoro didn't have to ask Chopper. He knew that Nami was making inquiries, that Robin was trying to read between the lines, that Usopp was troubled and the rest were making their own conclusion.

Still, there was no need for them to know it. And though Chopper may have pointed out that the crew needs to know because they are all nakama, Zoro believed it was not the right time. Let the cook forgive him, he says, though he was not sure if that ever was going to happen because as far as he was concerned, he had made the matter worse between them with his action last night.

Why did he do it?

This was his question all throughout the day as he stopped counting his lift weighting but continued doing it all the same. Why did he kiss the cook? For the love of the sea god why did his instincts prove to be wrong this time?

_Trying to soothe him_ was all his defence mechanism could think of. Not that he expected for it to receive a welcome from the cook. Those punch and kick were actually half expected. No one kisses a guy without consequences. But what Zoro could not figure out was why he actually did it. He knew he added to the burden of the blond guy but didn't Sanji actually consider that he was actually trying to soothe him?

Not him, no he decided and he pulled his lifting weight down with power more than necessary. He grinded his teeth and exhaust himself with just thinking.

"I'm really an idiot," he muttered to himself.

That afternoon was the same. Sanji refused to call Zoro out for lunch, although as Luffy reasoned to him why he was doing it, the cook replied with little empathy that he wasn't stopping Zoro from going in the kitchen anyway.

"So you go down and eat with us," Luffy told Zoro as he watched his friend continue his training.

"I'll go down when I want to," the swordsman replied without much thought, "don't think about it too much, Luffy."

Luffy stared hard, long and suddenly remained very quiet. Zoro stopped and looked behind him, wondering if Luffy was giving him that knowing look as if he knew what was happening. Then he saw Luffy digging on the breakfast that Chopper brought for him.

"Oi!" he grunted looking pissed.

Sunset came fast and finally Zoro laid down his weighting equipment. He had finally come to a conclusion about his sudden action toward the cook. And he also realized he was starving.

The dinner room was very noisy and lively when he came and opened the door. As noisy as they were, they were also quick on being automatically quiet.

The swordsman entered with eyes closed and sat at the far end of the table. The others looked from him to Sanji who had also gone quiet upon Zoro's arrival. Then, as if on cue, the others began chatting again.

"Hey, Luffy! Let go of that drumstick that's mine—ahh! You ate it!" cried Usopp.

"Food is meant to be eaten!" Luffy reasoned.

"Not only by you!" Usopp retorted.

"Nami-san, your panty's showing~"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"If you think coz I'm a robot I can't taste food anymore then you're wrong! Watch this Chopper— *mechanical sound*"

"Uwaa! COOL!"

And amidst the noise, two people remained as cold as snow. Zoro has his arms crossed while Sanji quietly blew on his smoke.

Usopp shivered and muttered to Luffy, "Kinda destroys the atmosphere, doesn't it?"

Sanji didn't give any inkling that Zoro was there. He didn't look at him, let alone threw him a plate to eat on. The swordsman sighed after a second and then stood up to leave the room.

"Oi—Zoro wait!" Chopper called, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Zoro waved a hand and closed the door behind him. Nami and Robin looked at one another and then shot the cook a curious look.

"But you haven't eaten any lunch either," Chopper muttered after the closed door, "also yesterday…"

"Well, you brought him breakfast, right?" Usopp went on as he successfully grabbed a chicken wing away from Luffy's stretching hands.

"Ah…"

Luffy looked up, "Oh? So you mean the food on the tray was Zoro's breakfast? Hahaha, I thought it was his snack and didn't want it so I ate it."

Silence followed this statement. Sanji remained motionless.

Zoro went back on his training ground where he sat down and leaned on a wall. Eating doesn't matter, but he wished he had booze. The night has finally settled in and he wished nothing to warm himself except for his liquor.

_Damn cook._

Zoro's eyes glinted. Then he shook his head. There was no point worrying about it anyway since it was clear. Whatever was on the blond's mind, he has no place in it. He was probably one of the nuisances for the cook's over all recovery. If only he didn't see that thing—curse— then maybe he would be spared with such treatment. But then if he didn't, who would have saved his nakama?

Zoro closed his eyes and held his swords close. Then he opened them again after a few minutes with his eyes sharp.

"Aren't you being ironic?" he said after a moment to the person standing before him.

Smoke circulated the air and Sanji dropped a tray of food in front of the swordsman. Zoro looked down the food in front of him and quietly looked up at the cook.

"I don't give a damn about you," Sanji said quietly without looking at him, "but I won't turn a blind eye to a starving person."

"Like I said, it's ironic." Zoro turned away with shadow covering his eyes, "I'm not hungry."

Sanji blew his smoke.

"Suit yourself," he muttered and walked away quietly. Zoro closed his eyes, but then noticed that Sanji stopped walking so he looked up.

"…"

"Chopper told me it was you who wanted to keep my issue a secret… I thought all this time it was the doctor's discretion."

"…what of it?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be asking why… it's you anyway. I'm always surprised how you can be so up to stuff like this when you're just a helpless marimo."

Zoro's ears perked up. Sanji was calling him names again…

"… what of it?" he repeated more eager to learn what was playing on the cook's mind. Clouds started to cover the moonlight and that was never a good sign for the swordsman.

Sanji removed his smoke stick from his lips as he continued quietly, "I don't want to remember what happened in the past. I suppose you'll just also tell me to forget about it anyway, knowing you. I know you're thinking I was weak to succumb on that kind of pathetic trial… well, I'll tell you it's not easy… for someone like me… but you didn't have to go as far as kissing me to wake me out of turmoil…"

Zoro frowned at the sudden cold tone.

"I don't need that kind of shit. I don't even need your sympathy. Zoro, I—"

Zoro stood up and grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him so that he could see the cook's face. When Sanji turned to him, the swordsman could see determination mixed with anger on the blond's orbs.

"I don't want to look pathetic in front of you." The cook finished with mounting anger reflected on his eyes, "we're supposed to be equal… we're supposed to be in competition… and then this shit dragged me back and I don't think I deserve to be in par with you anymore… your half-assed-kissed made me realize that."

He pulled his arm gruffly away from the swordsman.

"I will not ask why you did it. I don't even want to know why… I just want to keep my distance from you. The way I am right now… I shouldn't even be facing you…"

"You…" Zoro grinded his teeth.

Out of the blue, there was a sudden explosion on their right that disrupted the silence of Thousand Sunny's evening drift. A large splash of water came raining down the deck and the ship almost toppled to its side at how near the explosion was.

"What the hell?" Zoro looked around while his right hand was gripping on Sanji's arm.

"We're being attacked," Sanji said, followed by the running footsteps of the whole crew.

"What's that!?" cried Usopp as they flooded on the scene. Sanji automatically pulled away from Zoro and together, they all looked behind them to see a shadow of a ship approaching.

"They've got guts to be attacking us in the middle of the night," Franky said as he set his electronic eyes to see beyond the darkness.

"You mean they're too coward to attack us in the daylight, how sneaky," Nami said as they watch the ship glide on their side.

"Oi!" Luffy shouted angrily to the other side, "what the hell was that about!? I'll pummel you guys!"

"Haha… that's what I'm supposed to be saying," said a crisp voice from the shadow as the ship slowly emerged from it, "destroying my hideout while I'm away and taking my prisoner… you've got guts to do that to a bandit's crew."

Zoro's eyes widened and he turned to the cook immediately. Sanji's eyes were set and there was recognition reflected on them. On top of that, Zoro realized Sanji's body was shaking as the cook muttered, "…t-this voice…"

The shadow passed and the light of the moon flooded the scene. A vessel was in front of them with at least a dozen men behind the guy who was speaking. The guy was young with an outstanding red hair, and there were markings on the side of his face. He gave an aura of a villain with his smirk, and his vibe was nasty. Sanji clutched on the ship's handle.

"You…"

The guy's eyes fell on Sanji. He gave a winning smile.

"Ah, and there goes my toy."

Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Toy?" Usopp blinked and looked at Sanji, "hey, Sanji, what's this guy talking about?"

Everybody looked at Sanji who couldn't even say a word at his anger. He threw the guy a murderous stare, but it was still apparent that he was shaking.

"Sanji…" Chopper called out as he tried to go near the cook, "are you okay?"

"Oi," Luffy growled as he shot the man on the other ship a stare, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"What's that? You didn't tell them about us, my boy?" there was another laugh from the man as his other men snickered behind him, "Well that is most troubling."

"Oi! Stop the crap and tell us who you are!" Luffy was adamant.

The guy's eyes glinted maliciously.

"I am the leader of the Mountain Bandits you attacked the other night and I came here for revenge… and to take my prisoner back."

"So you're the one who took our nakama as a prisoner," Brook was silent after that as it was followed by another holler of laughter from the leader of the bandits who turned a smirk at Sanji again.

"It would seem like you didn't tell your innocent crewmate about our fun, little Prince."

Sanji clenched his jaw and fist.

"Shut up…" he muttered, "don't you dare…"

"We we're playing with fire," grinned the leader of the bandit to the blinking Strawhats while the rest of the bandit crew laughed outrageously. "I took the liberty to play nicely with your handsome crew mate. Who could resist such—"

"Shut your trap," said a voice behind him.

The man looked and saw a green haired man standing behind him with an aura to kill.

"Zoro!" Sanji found his voice as he saw his nakama already on the other side.

The bandits shouted in outrage at the sudden appearance and all prepared for an attack, but then their ship started to shake.

"What—!?"

"The ship—!"

"It's cut into half!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"AHHH!"

"We're sinking!"

Amidst the chaos, Zoro didn't move from where he was standing but remained glaring at the man in front of him. The guy turned and drew his sword.

Zoro's eyes remained glinting with the word kill written on his face.

"I've been meaning to see you," the swordsman said in a calm voice that didn't suit his expression. "It's good of you to come to me on your own. Now I won't have any problem tracking you back."

He wore his black bandanna and produced his three swords.

"Damn pirate, three swords w-wouldn't scare me! I'll kill you!"

Zoro chuckled. "Well, I've got more than three swords to kill you. This isn't even enough."

His eyes flashed.

"Oi, Zoro! Don't hog all the fun!" Luffy shouted as he came crashing to the crashing ship. Sunny Go slowly drifted away from the sinking ship.

"I don't think there's any need for us to join that," Franky said as he raised his electronic glasses, "Zoro's just finished off that loudmouth guy."

Sanji stared at the ship.

"Then what's Luffy doing?" Nami asked in wonder.

"Just enjoying the crashing and punching, I bet," Usopp said with a shrug, "but what the heck, who would've thought they would come after us? They've got guts… do they even know who we are?"

"I doubt," Robin said quietly as she looked at Sanji, "are you okay, Sanji-kun? You look shaken."

Sanji visibly calmed down now with Chopper on his heels. He was still gazing at the sinking ship with a lost look on his eyes. Cracks of silver lines from dark clouds started appearing and after a moment the moonlight started washing over them again.

"I'm fine…" he whispered, "I am…"

Moments later, the enemy's ship finally descended to the bottom of the sea, followed by Luffy flying over with Zoro.

"Yoho~ that felt good!"

Zoro landed beside Sanji. The cook looked at him quietly.

"You've been sprouting nonsense since you gave me the tray," Zoro said without looking at Sanji as the rest listened to Luffy's outburst, "If you don't want to look pathetic in front of me then become stronger. If you want to be equal with me then become stronger… if you don't want to dragged by your weakness then… become stronger. Live with what happened and become strong… that's all I can tell you. That's my principle. I don't believe backing away from me is one way to make you stronger… in one way or another—that's just running away."

Sanji remained silent as Zoro walked passed him. The night was over.

* * *

***TBC***

**~the final chapter is next!~**

**This took some time -.- Cuz I was robbed of my laptop ;p**

**I'll Gomugomu-no that trash! *got it back nonetheless***

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	4. Light

***Sword+***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_YAOI/BL_**

**_-SanjixZoro-_**

_**"Weakness is a sin."**_  
Crocodile (One Piece)

* * *

**Chapter 4: LIGHT**

* * *

It was one of those quiet mornings in the ship when Zoro was left on the rear deck for his privacy again. He held his sword in front of him and leveled it with his eyes. He could see his eyes reflecting back to him. He gazed at himself first and then at the blade that cut the person who made his nakama suffer. He saw his eyebrows creased with a look of dissatisfaction reflected on his eyes.

_No, it was not enough._

Putting his sword back to its sheath, the swordsman looked at the vast ocean. He introspected again. This was how he always dealt with things unknown to him be it after a victory or a defeat. This was also how he dealt with things that bothered or confused him. And now he was doing it again for he was bothered by something that lies deep in his heart.

Zoro couldn't say he was satisfied even after the successful revenge he had committed just the previous night. The feeling of dissatisfaction was holding him firmly and he knew its source. Truth be told he actually didn't have to introspect much. He admits he can be dim-witted about getting lost, but he's not that much of a dimwit when it comes to his _feelings_. He knew _that_ feeling even if it eluded him for the better part of his life. He knew the meaning when constantly he found himself thinking deeply of Sanji.

_Damn, this is annoying._

He settled his nerves by pumping his muscles till they were sore. He didn't care though because then he was thinking of the possibilities. But then found himself cursing for he knew that there were no _possibilities _where he and Sanji were concerned. He must not raise his hopes up. It was impossible. After all… the cook did clearly told him…

_'__I don't need that kind of shit!'_

Gritting his teeth, Zoro started counting his weight lifting again…

_2600457, 2600458..._

_he loves the cook...2600459..._

_ his blond companion looked a bit pale after last night's event...2600460...probably shaken by seeing that bastard's face..._

___2600461..._he got rid of the loudmouth who was about to tell the crew about the cook's fate in his hands... damn annoying...2600461...61...

_he would never let Sanji remember that guy again..._ _if I see him in the after life then that's good... if they were both in hell then he will make that place live up to its name... 2600? _

Zoro stopped counting and looked at his weighing tool with dull eyes. He could not concentrate. He considered if the weight wasn't enough.

"Oi, you morons! Breakfast is ready! That includes that marimo jerk on the deck!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he heard that familiar voice. It made him frown.

He seriously has feelings for that foul-mouthed curly brows?

_Seriously?_ He ranted on himself. But then he couldn't help smiling at how he was addressed so closely.

Everyone was eating breakfast when he arrived at the kitchen. He was used to the chaos his crew can make in front of the table and so he settled himself far away from the captain (though it wouldn't make much of a difference since Luffy's limbs can still reach him no matter where he was).

Closing his eyes and waiting for something to happen, Zoro mingled in by making a disturbing sound: _yawning._

That earned him a ladle on top of his head followed by the irritated voice of the cook.

"Don't make my table your excuse for a bed, you idiot."

Zoro was ready to retort an automatic insult when Sanji placed a plate in front of him.

"Eat it. Don't sleep on it." Sanji said quietly and almost too nicely that made it all suspicious. The swordsman saw a variety of food on his plate and made a mental note to ask if it was poisoned. He daringly looked at the cook, ready to ask his question that may earn him another ladle but Sanji was already away and not looking at him.

"WOW! Sanji! I want a plate like that!" Luffy shouted his arms flying to Zoro's.

"Shut up!" Sanji shouted, seizing Luffy's arm and throwing it back at its owner where it hit him squarely on the forehead, "you've eaten more than enough of your share!"

Zoro looked at his plate, and then curiously up at Sanji. The cook looked determined not to catch his eye. He didn't pay the swordsman much attention after that.

In the end, Zoro had to convince himself that it was just the way of the chef to say_ 'thanks'_. There's nothing much to it. Don't raise your hopes up.

Then came lunch and Zoro found himself serve again with a plateful of food.

This continued for the rest of the day but instead of feeling grateful, it pissed Zoro. Sanji was not being totally himself. He refused to look at Zoro but then would always serve him with food more than what was necessary to those he would always refer to as 'good-for-nothings'.

"Why does Zoro have more than mine?" Luffy would always complain.

"Just eat quietly you gommu!" Sanji dismissed the question and again avoided looking at the swordsman.

It was already the third night that this was questioned and Zoro was already tired of it. It was actually getting on his nerves. So in the middle of Luffy's protest, Zoro took the plate in front of him and handed it to the captain's reaching hand.

"Take it. I don't want it."

Sanji shot Zoro a look but it was the swordsman's turn not to look his way. The swordsman went up and left the room with the ladies gazing after him.

He was tired of thinking, tired of hoping and tired of Luffy's stomach protest.

"Arigatou, Zoro! You really have a big heart!" cried the captain in ecstasy.

The swordsman wandered around the ship. It was night again. He thought he'd better do some training again just to exercise his nerve when his ears caught footsteps behind him.

No, it was not Chopper giving him food again… no, it was someone that made him attentive all of a sudden. Soon he was joined by the blond boy who took his time in lighting his cigarette. Zoro didn't look at him.

"Oi," Sanji called calmly as he blew his smoke, "you've got some guts refusing my food like that."

Zoro grunted and looked up at the sky.

"I'll eat when I want to," he said after awhile. "What do you want?"

"… you shouldn't skip meal anymore than you already have…"

Zoro looked at the cook from the corner of his eyes and saw the blond hesitating. Then the swordsman replied very quietly, "Why don't you get back inside? You're disturbing me."

"Wha—me?" the cold atmosphere was forgotten as Sanji went toward the swordsman, grabbed him by the collar and shook him, his cigarette lay forgotten on the floor. "I'm _disturbing _you?! You've got a hell lot of nerves to say that!"

Zoro blinked coolly at the cook's irritated eyes.

"You're looking at me, I noticed," he whispered quietly.

Sanji blinked and loose his grip at the swordsman's collar. Zoro continued to give him that meaningful look as if waiting for him to say something more valuable.

"What's with that damned look…?" Sanji asked flatly, gazing away and looking around, "Why are you so angry anyway? If you want that booze badly then go ahead and take it from the stock room."

"Booze?"

"Shuddup, shitty moss head what else are you suppose to be angry about? With little brain such as yours I doubt anything significant is bothering you! Damn, why am I so worked up with just… giving the food I prepared to someone else… pissing me off— what's wrong with you!?"

"That's what I want to ask you," Zoro said to the cook sounding annoyed himself, "_What's wrong with you?_ Giving me food and acting all nice—if you want to thank me for giving that bandit a piece of your mind then, don't bother."

At the mention of the word 'bandit', Sanji suddenly became rigid and there was a cold pause. Zoro had to berate himself for reminding the cook of his worst memory.

"Yeah…" the cook whispered after a moment, "about that …"

Zoro sensed something else hidden in those words, but then Sanji immediately turned and walked away.

"Forget it," he stammered looking stubborn, but Zoro was quick. He seized the cook's right wrist and pulled him back. In that brief moment their gazes fell to each other again, one looking guilty while the other determined.

"Don't you think saying what's on your mind is better?" Zoro asked gruffly, "spit it out!"

"Let me go you damned—!"

"SPIT IT OUT AND STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

The anger on the swordsman's voice was barely concealed and it made Sanji stop struggling. He could see the agitation on the swordsman's face and knew it was impossible to escape.

A long silence filled the two that was only disturbed by the waves of the sea.

Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He looked thoughtful for sometime. The after a moment, a more composed cook spoke.

"Let go…I won't run... that would make me more pathetic in front of you, right?"

Zoro frowned at the sudden change of attitude but he didn't let his prey go.

Sanji sighed, then said "I'm sorry your words last night just got to me now... so then don't laugh when I tell you I plan to get stronger… and stronger till I catch up to you again…"

"Sounds fun," Zoro gave Sanji a smirk as the cook pulled his wrist away, "but don't get ahead of yourself."

Sanji stood straight and then pulled another cigarette from his inner coat pocket.

"The food is for thanking you alright... I wouldn't want to trouble you again with my recent actions..."

Zoro looked sideways. "I figured that was it."

"Were you thinking of other reasons?"

"Not really... if you're done then you should go back inside. It's weird for us to talk like this."

Zoro started turning to leave, but then the quiet cook spoke once more.

"Hey, Zoro... I said I plan to get stronger..."

Zoro stopped and looked over his shoulders to the cook who was still standing there with his smoke circling the air.

"I'd like to get stronger... but I just realized that I wouldn't be making any progress if I don't admit this thing inside me out loud..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sanji's eyes became somber as he gazed at his nakama.

"What you said back then about getting stronger... you're right... but I can't help questioning myself after... Like how can I get stronger if I cannot get over the past?"

Zoro turned his attention at the cook.

"How... can I forget the night I was taken...?"

Zoro remained silent.

"How can I start again if deep inside me... I know I cannot ever trust my self because I don't own myself anymore?"

There was still no reply to that. Sanji looked at his palms with a heavy feeling as Zoro quietly listened to him.

"I know I'm strong... a hell lot stronger than average people... but I got careless and my carelessness resulted to this living nightmare... now can anyone really tell me how to move forth without flashes of being tortured appearing before my eyes? Can anyone really tell me to put my past behind without the memory coming back and making me shake and tremble? I keep asking that to myself... and the answer would make me doubt myself even more..."

Zoro didn't have any answer to that either. Sanji shook his head.

"People who never experienced what I did would have different values... and yet I don't blame you for stuffing in some of your own value into me... because that's what you believed. And I know you want me to believed that as well."

Zoro stared at his nakama and then asked, "Did you find your answer?"

Sanji smoked and spewed it on the air before answering.

"Not exactly... but I realized something really stupid... and when I say it, it's gonna destroy whatever we have left between the two of us."

Zoro's eyebrows creased.

"What do you mean? Get to the point."

Sanji grit his teeth, as he answered, "It's all your damn fault even if you didn't mean it!"

Zoro looked struck. "What—?"

"You freakin' kissed me, you damn shitty marimo bastard, you kissed me!" the cook stammered repeatedly.

Zoro stared in confusion.

"I know it didn't mean anything to you," Sanji continued hastily, "I know you only wanted me to snap back to my old self… but the hell… doing that to me during my weakness… you triggered this ridiculous feeling…"

"Oi…"the swordsman started, lost for words.

"I know it didn't mean anything… but somehow it helped me to go through that experience…" Sanji gripped his wrist tightly with a pained expression on his eyes, "just thinking about that… it's funny, but this feeling is really ridiculous. Zoro, I don't know if your simple head can understand me, but between you and me, I needed to say this even though I know it cannot be. Even though it's impossible."

Zoro clenched his teeth.

"What is impossible? Make it clear, dumb cook."

Sanji shot Zoro an angry look, before looking away again.

"You're really selfish… You really want me to spit out that I have feelings for you because of that kiss? It's impossible to believe, I know… but it's the truth…"

"…"

Sanji could only smile at the silence that came next. He knew it was all futile too… with this moss head… it was really impossible to begin with because no matter how hard he tries, Zoro will always be ahead of him, never looking back at him but always moving forward... Zoro's strength both physically and spiritually made his own look like a joke. He was never on par with the swordsman to begin with… and will never be because of his sudden _fall._ And that difference made it all more painful.

"Why?" Zoro suddenly shot the question at the cook like a spear, "why do you think it's impossible?"

The cook looked taken aback at the question and there was a crease on his eyebrows too. Somehow, Zoro was asking the wrong question.

"Why?...well… you already know it…"

"No, I don't. You're not explaining it properly with all the pause and hints… if you think I'm really a fool then tell me in the language I'd understand."

Sanji hesitated, then murmured, "I really don't know how to start... first we're nakama in this one crew... and then you and I... together is just a load of bull! But I've just got this feeling that I want to be around you... your strength reaches me and I want that especially now... that's why if I tell you I want us to be together—"

He stopped and silence followed his words. Zoro was looking at Sanji with disbelief in his eyes.

"I know it," the cook almost laughed aloud as he continued, "we can't, right?"

"You're being _ironic_ again," Zoro put a great emphasis on the word that made Sanji's eyes go round. "Why can't we be _together?_"

"Zoro—?"

"ANSWER ME!"

Sanji cringed at the sudden violent tone that he immediately answered in the same husky voice, "I don't deserve to be with you because I'm _weak_. You don't need me to get on your way... and apart from that I'm already dirty— do I have to tell you twice?"

Zoro's eyes flickered and there was sudden hatred on Sanji's eyes.

"The way I am," the cook continued with a half sad smile, "we cannot even go back to the way it was before… I'm not the same, you hear?"

It was one of those sad moments that Sanji had to let silence speak for him.

How ironic… just when he could see Zoro in a whole new light…

"That kiss wasn't meant to just snap you back to your old self!"

Sanji stood still as Zoro said this.

"My _half-assed-kissed_ wasn't just for that!" Zoro said strongly that made Sanji look up from his sad fate. Zoro walked toward him and hastily took the cook's wrist and pulled it a little closer to him, "That was an oath I made before you and you were just too preoccupied to listen so I'll repeat it again,"

Sanji's eyes were so wide this time as Zoro boldly remarked:

"I said I'd protect you! It means no matter what'll happen from here on I'll always protect you! It damn well means I'm not leaving your side. I don't care if you're weak! You're the one really worried about that! If you don't want to worry about being weak then I'll tell you again and again—BE STRONGER! You're the one who doesn't really understand it, curly eyebrows."

Sanji stared. Zoro was giving him that aura of strength he had always secretly admired from his nakama… the aura that makes_ impossible, possible_…

"…this is… ridiculous…" the cook whispered in disbelief as Zoro suddenly pulled him too close, making it the second time their lips were sealed. Zoro wouldn't let go for a long time, but when they parted, Sanji looked disheartened.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I want us to be together." Zoro's eyes glinted determinedly. Sanji shook his head.

"Being weak aside...I still can't... I'm dirty..."

Zoro looked at him deep in the eye and replied, "If that troubles you… then let me clean you up."

And the cook's response was an audible gasp and nervous whimper as Zoro successfully wrapped his arms around his precious blond with little resistance.

"You damn—moss head… do you know what you're saying?"

"You're all crap, stupid cook! That's why I said it's never good to dwell on things too much. People become talkative. I don't like people who speaks too much. If you really want to express yourself to me, why don't you just show me and cut all the crap? You think being together is impossible? _We're already on the same boat, idiot!"_

Zoro stared at Sanji hard and long and waiting for him to contradict him. The cook shrunk away looking suddenly embarrassed.

"You're making me nervous…" he admitted with a little clench of his fist, "s-stop joking around…let go!"

"I don't care," Zoro said, already looking around that made Sanji yelp when he tried to carry him.

"Oi!"

"Shuddup. I thought you said you love me?"

"I did not!"

"Then what the hell's that monologue about being _together_?"

"I only meant being _close! _Don't get bright ideas you ass!"

"Huh… so we're gonna have a problem doing this if you don't feel the same way…"

"Why? What do you plan to do? Hey—where the heck are you taking me?! AHHH!"

"Be quiet or you'll wake the whole ship."

"I don't care—it's the same over again! Oi—this is harassment!"

Zoro finally gave him a raised eyebrow.

"… you sound happy." he noted.

"WHAT?"

"In any case," Zoro gazed down at the man on his arms with deep and longing eyes, "If whether or not you can find the answer to all your questions remains to be seen. How should I know? It's _you_. So stop asking around because you'll never find a suitable answer. You said it. People have different values depending on their experience. You should put more value on your own conviction than that of others. Before you believe in me or anyone else... try to believe in _yourself_. Saves you from all the trouble, I tell you."

Sanji stared struck again at the man carrying him. Here was this stupid marimo... acting not so stupid anymore...

Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what's your answer?" he asked coolly.

Sanji closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"I _love _you."

"Thought so."

* * *

Inside the girl's room, Robin smiled to herself as she pulled an extra ear away from the wall of the deck. Nami looked at her curiously from her book.

"How are they, Robin? Are they still fighting?" she asked. Robin looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded.

"Oh, yes… I think it's a rather _physical fight._"

"Again? Those two idiots… should we send Luffy to stop them?"

"I don't think so… I think Zoro can take care of himself."

"And Sanji?"

"Ah… I think he's rather shy about it."

"Shy?"

"Well… let's just say… this time he's on the right hands."

"Huh?"

Robin merely smiled that made Nami look at her in puzzlement.

* * *

***THE END***

_-It didn't take long. Enough to satisfy me about those two!-_

_I hope you're all okay with the happy ending~ even drama needs one!_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
